Young Love
by Oc'sForLife
Summary: This is a love triangle about my OC, Sting, Rouge, and Gray. I hope you like it. Rated T for some language.
1. Just a Begining

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT JUSTINE!**

AUTHOR** NOTE: Ok hi! ^o^ This is my first ****ever**** fanfic! I made my own oc that I don't mind others using as long as they give credit. She is a female in high school who recently ran away from her mom since her parents divorced and the stress was too much. Here are her details:**

**Name: Justine Anderson (no one else knows her last name), Age: 17, Hair Color: Light Chestnut, Eye Color: Menacingly bright Cobalt blue, Body figure (disgusting yet needed): Slim, Medium chest, and Tall, Personality: You'll find out! Likes: Strawberries (A.K.A. her signature scent mixed with an earthy one), and flowers (mostly roses), Dislikes: Perverts! All I can tell you for now! Oh yeah, I don't have the ****best**** fashion sense.**

**Rated: T just in case **

**That all? Nope! The pairings Sting x Justine x Gray (Both have feelings aw otherwise LOVE TRIANGLE) Bye!**

'_Uhh!' I thought to myself, morning already?!_'_Aw well, I'm up'_ She woke to the brightness light since she was in a yellow tent with a yellow/white sun. She rummaged through her bag looking for some clothes. **(Author note: Her school doesn't have uniforms)** She got her favorite outfit, a ruffled white blouse, gray combat shorts and knee high brown boots. After picking her outfit out she stepped out of her tent and went to a near-bye stream. After washing up and dressing Justine walked to school. She kept to herself on the way there and luckily didn't run into anyone.

Narrarator POV

Once she got to school Justine went to her locker undisturbed, which is until a girl appeared. Sighing Justine said, "Juvia, I've already told you that I am NOT interested in Gray the tiniest bit." "Are you positive "the un-assured Juvia said. Justine just nodded. Then Juvia walked away.

Gray, who had been the topic of the conversation who had been listening near-bye felt a bit hurt since he'd never been 'rejected' before, and once this happened he had a weird desire to make her his.

Justine's' POV

'_Don't let her get on your nerve…She just see's you as a love rival for no reason…other then possibly every other girl then me have a crush on him while I… despise him' _I was broken out of my train of thought by a hand snapping in front of my face. "-u okay?" said that guy from Mr. Sabertooth's class. "Uh- yah thanks." I said. "Well it's time for class, you better go." He said. "Thanks again." I said. "What's your name, mines the 'great' Sting. Oh and no problem." "I'm Justine. Bye. *Wakes hand*" I answered.

She went to Ms. Fairy's class clearly bored, since they were talking about Natsu having to get in detention and his lecture. It was something like, "If you don't stop destroying the classroom…" _'What made my dad think I needed to attend a mage school anyway, self defense?'_I thought as the bell rung and we were dismissed.

'_I ran into something, no someone! Geez! I felt heat rush up to my face, great!'_ "Sorry! I guess I wasn't looking!"I rushed. I saw a hand in front of my face and took it to help me up. "Hi, I'm Gray. What's your name, though I'm guessing it's pretty like you?" He said smirking. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested and my names Sarah." She lied with a frown on her face while she jogged away.

Grays POV

'_She lied!? Lucky for him he was her STALKER_** (Author Note: CREPPYYY!)**_!Whatever, she probably doesn't like flirts.'_

Stings POV

Seeing what happened with the walking_-_freezer, Sting walked past him growling in a low voice, "Stay away from her or else." Gray answered back, "Or else what? " "How about we take this outside freezer?" Sting replied in a menacing tone. "Ok bee." Gray said laughing. "WHITE DRAGONS ROAR!" Gray was burnt to a crisp and Sting had his head high.

Lectors POV

'_Wow! Sting went really hard on him huh? Wonder what he did?'_**(Note: Lector and the other exceeds are humans and have a random magic picked out for them, since Lector was red he has red hair and randomly picked healing magic)** "Hey Sting what'd he do?"I asked. "He called me a name after I called him a freezer." Sting whispered. "Ah, do you have any injures?"I questioned. "I landed the first attack." Was Stings reply.

Justine's POV

As soon as I heard "WHITE DRAGONS ROAR!" I ran inside my locker. Too late, my clothes were burnt and there were nose bleeds pretty much every where due to lack of clothing. Everyone yelled in unison at Sting, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" "He called me a name!" He replied. Then he looked up, a massive nose bleed. "That is what you get and you owe me shopping money!" is what I screamed at him. Now his ears were bleeding to. "Go to the nurse." I said in a lower voice. He nodded.

I looked inside my locker and found an extra outfit. It had teal jeans, light brown combat boots **(I got a pair yesterday!)**, and a white shirt with a red heart.

Stings POV

'_Geez…_Justine_ can scream…I owe her shopping money for like one outfit…so $30.00, but I'm pretty sure hearing her say it's her favorite outfit so what $50.00?'_ "Deary, someone's here to see you." Nurse Bob said. **(Note: Master Bob)** Letting them in I saw a clothed Justine.

"Hey, how are you and sorry."I said. "I'm fine and you shouldn't be apologizing, I'm the one who made your ears bleed." She answered. "You had a reason to." I shrugged it off. "I did, but a few others had to come in here with you with bleeding ears." She said smiling and referring to the other Dragon Slayers and just some regular people. "Oh well, I made you mad." I said smirking. "Bye Sting!" She called. "The 'Great' Sting!" I revised. "You wish!" She said. "How much money do you want for clothes?" I asked. "$30.00" She replied walking out of the room.

Nurse Bob looked at me questioningly. I began telling her about everything that happened.

Justine's POV

'_Wow that Sting…he's actually quite hot. WAIT! HOLD THE TRAIN WHAT'D I SAY!' I thought 'Great! First crush!'_ She steered her feet to Ms. Fairy's class and got out her book for reading when Ms. Fairy announced something jaw-dropping.

'_Sting is… transferring into Ms. Fairy's class!' _A pencil dropped, it was 'the walking freezer' or Gray's. Gray started screaming his head off as I winced. I waved my hand to the empty desk next to me for him to sit down. We started passing notes** (Note: Bold is Sting and Italic is Justine):**

_When'd you plan this!?_

**Few days ago, you happy? ;)**

_Just surprised, duh!_

**Geez, ok! So about the money I owe you**

_You can't get it? That's fine._

**No it's well, was the outfit really only 30 bucks?**

_Maybe, maybe not_

**What's that supposed to mean?!**

_**Who cares?!**_

**Me!**

_Oh well!_

Then the teacher spoke up," No note passing in class! If you would please hand it to me." Sting walked across the room handing it to the teacher **(Note: Let me explain Sting had the not because Justine threw it at his desk after writing her answer.)** Ms. Fairy started reading the note, "Something about owing money, and note-fighting. So who owes who money for what?" Sting started speaking up in embarrassment, "When I was in a fight with Gray I **accidently** burned some peoples clothes off ending with me owing them money." He explained. The students laughed, except one, me.

Stings POV

'_Great…..Wait Justine isn't laughing at me? That's a relief I mean she's so cute and WHHATT!'I thought_ _'Okay the lesson, get your mind on the lesson, mind on lesson.' He thought until it was time to go home._

I walked up to Peanut **(Note: Justine's nickname!Awwwww!) **And said, "Uh- can I walk you home?"I blurted. She looked at me suspiciously and replied, "Only part way." Actually in a menacing tone. I kept asking if I did something wrong and she just shook her head. "Sorry, I guess I could tell you."She said. _'Wait…what! Has she told no one?!And what?!'_ Then she started speaking and straining her tears,"It happened when I was 15, my Mom and Dad divorced when I was 13 for cheating each other even though they both loved each other deeply. Once my Mom started crying every day I ran-away to the forest and set up a tent. That's where I live now." She explained a tear falling. "Hey, don't cry you'll be fine. You can live with me, my friend, and his brother." I said trying to comfort her.

Justine's POV

Once we got there I was quite relived. "Hi?" I more asked shyly. "HEY EVERYONE MY FRIEND JUSTINE IS STAYING HERE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYWERE TO GO!"Sting shouted. When I saw the two other people my eyes widened. _'Wait…WHAT! Gray and Rouge!'I thought._

"Wait you two are brothers?"I asked in shock. They nodded and asked in unison, "Why are you here?" I nodded to Sting as he pointed me to my room. The two looked at us in confusion. "Sting will explain." I answered for Sting.

(While the 'great' Sting was explaining)

I was unpacking while I finally couldn't hold back my emotions and tears any longer as my body was racked with sob's and hiccups every now and then. I didn't even notice when three sympathetic boys were at the door and slowly closed it.

Stings POV

I looked at Rouge questioningly as we saw a body curled up harshly crying. He looked at the door and I nodded. _'We had to close the door. On her. No comforting. Nothing we could do, at all. I feel weak for once in my life. We'll call her out for dinner and I'll check on her then.'_ "Hey when's dinner?"I asked rather loudly. "Soon." Gray said in a depressed voice. **(Note: In this Rouge's in college otherwise it would be a bigger love triangle)**

Gray's POV

'_She's __crying__ we didn't do __anything__! Why?!'_ I thought angrily. "I'll cook." I said anger hinting my voice. I made some ttlm **(Turkey, tomato, lettuce, and manayoise)** sandwiches, the only thing I could 'cook'. "DINNER'S READY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Justine's POV

'_Did someone yell "Dinner's ready!"? Most likely, I'll have to go into the restroom and wash my face up.'_ I located the restroom and dried my tears, washed my face, and blew my nose. I walked out of the room in some hot pink pajama pants and a midnight blue t-shirt. I located the kitchen and said, "Hi everyone." Rather quietly. When everyone saw me by the door they beckoned for me to join them. I sat down in a chair and ate my sandwich with no conversation. "Can I have some water please?" I asked gaining my voice.

The three of them nodded and rushed to the cabinet where the cups where as I giggled. "I only need one cup of water." I said still giggling. They looked at me guiltily causing me to uncontrollably laugh, and then look at each other confused which just made me laugh more until we were all on the ground laughing. I got up like nothing happened and said, "Goodnight everyone. If anyone try's to wake me up they die ***DEATH **GLARE*. So don't do that." Cheerfully. They looked at me as if I was a murderer.

"Wait a sec, _Sarah_." Gray said smirking. I looked at him and ran to my room as fast as I could and locked the door. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERSON THAT FLIRTS WITH PEOPLE BEFORE YOU KNOW THEIR NAME!" I screamed at my loudest which made their ears bleed, especially the Dragon Slayers'. I smirked; besides the walking-freezer this place was awesome!

Gray's POV

'_Man! That girl can __**scream**__!'_ I was getting two very, very angry glares from the other two males and I put out a nervous face, biting my lip desperately looking for an escape. "Hey, hey, not my fault she's pretty." I said being pushed into a corner. "Restrain yourselves; I would like to be the one to beat him up." Said Justine smirking. "SKY DRAGON SLAYERS ROAR! SUMMON, GATE OF THE DOG, JACOB! JACOB, THIS PERVERT FLIRTED WITH ME!" She yelled. In the blink of an eye a teenage guy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a cream tuxedo started kicking me in between his legs until I fainted.

Justine's POV

"Thanks Jacob." I said with a heart-warming smile on my face. "Yes Princess, anything for you. Though, he should've got worse than just this for flirting with you." He said with a disapproving frown. "Don't call me "Princess", it's way too formal! He's a friends friend is why he didn't get anything worse." I explained to him. "Ah." Was all he said before going to the spirit realm. The two other males looked at me astonished and confused.

"I might need to explain. I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic which gives me basically Wind Dragon Slayer magic and healing magic, and then the person that came out of nowhere is a Celestial Spirit which means I have Celestial magic which allows me to summon things from keys." The two nodded. "What did that guy mean about going 'easy' on Gray?" Sting asked. "Just what he meant, however if he does it again….." I trailed off not wanting them to know what I was capable of. At that moment Gray started waking up. "How… what…w-why?" Gray sputtered obviously in bad condition.


	2. Don't Mess With Me

**Okay, this isn't a chapter but I have serious topic to discus. Who do you want Justine to end up with; I'm leaning towards Sting but who wants her to end up with Gray? Thx. Here's the latest news on the story:**

_Justine's POV_

"_Thanks Jacob." I said with a heart-warming smile on my face. "Yes Princess, anything for you. Though, he should've got worse than just this for flirting with you." He said with a disapproving frown. "Don't call me "Princess", its way too formal! He's a friends friend is why he didn't get anything worse." I explained to him. "Ah." Was all he said before going to the spirit realm. The two other males looked at me astonished and confused._

"_I might need to explain. I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic which gives me basically Wind Dragon Slayer magic and healing magic, and then the person that came out of nowhere is a Celestial Spirit which means I have Celestial magic which allows me to summon things from keys." The two nodded. "What did that guy mean about going 'easy' on Gray?" Sting asked. "Just what he meant, however if he does it again….." I trailed off not wanting them to know what I was capable of. At that moment Gray started waking up. "How… what…w-why?" Gray sputtered obviously in bad condition. _

After got to the hospital Justine explained to Gray what happened. He had a broken rib from being flung at the wall and he needed several treatments for where he got kicked by Jacob. _'Wow, Jacob really wanted to get him in the hospital, though I did accidently break his rib. Oh well.'_ I thought.

"-u okay Peanut?" Sting askedme. "What'd you call me?" I said ready to make stew out of him. "P-p- pea-n-ut." He answered fearing his life. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" I attacked pushing him to the side, though it was a small attack and didn't suffer much. _'He's stronger than Gray, this could be fun.'_ I noticed, smirking. "Why are you smirking?"Sting asked with fear no longer hinting his voice. "Open, Gate of the Dragon, Igneel. Igneel please go easier than easy on him, he only called me a name, thank you." I said politely. "Sure thing." Igneel said while bursting a small flame towards Sting. "You can go back now, thank you again." I answered.

Sting wasn't knocked out, yet he did have a burn on his side. Taking his to a nurse I made sure he was taken care of.

Rouge observing the situation, "Why do you treat your enemies so well?" he asked. "I was taught to be polite." I said cheerfully. "Hmm. Or do you have a small soft spot, if I do recall you knocked out Gray?" He asked bluntly. "This burn is 1x worse than a broken rib." I said menacingly. "What about severing his *cough* manhood *cough*." He asked suspiciously. "Gray flirted with me; Sting called me a name." I said quite bluntly and walked away. **(Note: Guy's, I'm not trying to make Justine OP just I don't want her to be a weakling. In my vision, she was training in the forest where she lived before and got quite strong there but would rather not to use force.)**

Sting's POV

'_Damn it. She's strong. I MUST CHALLENGE HER!' I thought angrily. _

"Hey Sting!" Said a cheerful female voice belonging to Justine. "I challenge you to a battle in the forest tomorrow!" I shouted at her. There was a dark aura surrounding Justine as she answered, "Can I go all out? You may not make it out alive then." I gulped; there was a knot in my throat not wanting to go down. I was shivering, though not from the temperature in the room. "I kidding silly! I would **never** kill a friend, even if they were arrogant like you." Justine comforted me. _'I'm her friend? But I kinda want us to be more…WHO'S ARROGANT?! While before beating up Gray no-one knew her power…' _"WHO'S ARROGANT CAUSE' IT'S NOT THE GREAT ALMIGHTY STING!" I shouted. "You wish you were great and almighty." She said giggling. 'I AM!" I said ranting until she was laughing on the floor.


	3. You Still Messed Around

**Okay, this isn't a chapter but I have serious topic to discus. Who do you want Justine to end up with; I'm leaning towards Sting but who wants her to end up with Gray? So far one vote for her with Gray and my vote with Sting. Thx. Here's the latest news on the story:**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Sting's POV_

'_Damn it. She's strong. I MUST CHALLENGE HER!' I thought angrily. _

"_Hey Sting!" Said a cheerful female voice belonging to Justine. "I challenge you to a battle in the forest tomorrow!" I shouted at her. There was a dark aura surrounding Justine as she answered, "Can I go __all__ out? You may not make it out __alive__ then." I gulped; there was a knot in my throat not wanting to go down. I was shivering, though not from the temperature in the room. "I kidding silly! I would _**_never_**_ kill a friend, even if they were arrogant like you." Justine comforted me. 'I'm her friend? But I kinda want us to be more…WHO'S ARROGANT?! While before beating up Gray no-one knew her power…' "WHO'S ARROGANT CAUSE' IT'S NOT THE GREAT ALMIGHTY STING!" I shouted. "You wish you were great and almighty." She said giggling. 'I AM!" I said ranting until she was laughing on the floor. "Thanks for being a great friend." She said. 'Friend…why did that word hurt so much, I mean she's just a friend?' I thought angrily trying to figure it out. _

**NOW:**

Grays POV

'_Great, the one that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with someone who doesn't return my feelings. I'll just have to take advantage of my stripping habit and try to impress her.' I thought sadly. _"Hey, Gray! How are you feeling?" Asked a cheerful Justine. "Why are you so happy, did you get a boyfriend or something?" I asked her. "No…" Replied a disgusted Justine. "I'm fine, how are you, didn't you get injured in our fight?" I worriedly asked her. "I landed the first attacks. Thanks for worrying though." Answered a grateful sounding-Justine. "No problem, we are friends, right?" I replied. "Yep!" She answered. _'This is my chance, strip!' _I thought happily. "Umm… Gray your…clothes?!"Warned Justine looking away yet I could tell she was the deepest crimson. "How'd that happen?" I said just like when I was at Fairy Tail. _'I only took off my shirt… why'd she get all blushing?' I thought while putting my shirt back on. _Justine **ran **out of the room blushing like mad.

Justine's POV

'_I ran into someone, again. That's just awesome.' I thought angrily. _"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and must've run into you." I said apologetically. "What did ice-stripper do?!" Growled an angry Sting. "…" I couldn't bring myself to say what happened so I just told Sting his room number, "435" As soon as the words left my mouth Sting was gone. _'What just even happened? I ran into someone, or Sting and told him Gray's room number because he must've noticed me blushing madly. Whelp, Gray's probably dead.' I thought while organizing my thoughts._

Sting's POV

'_That punks gonna die! She's never even had a boyfriend or been kissed! HE'S GONNA DIE IF HE KISSED HER! IF HE STRIPPED IN FRONT A HER IT'LL BE WORSE THAN DEATH!' I thought angrily, _all I knew for sure, _"_Gray's dead." I said while I walked into the freezers room. When Gray and Rouge looked at me they knew Gray did something very wrong. "What'd you do to Justine?" I asked like I was going to kill him, which I was. "Huh?" Was Gray's confused response. "When I was on my way to get food I found her blushing like mad and running." I said still threatening him. "Oh…that, I a-accidently stripped my s-hirt in fro-o-o-nt of her." Was Gray's fearsome response. "SHE'S NEVER EVEN BEEN KISSED OR HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I started screaming my head off and going on a full-blown rant. Gray looked quite confused, "So she's never been kissed?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. I gulped and nodded. He hummed a joyful tone.

Then a pissed Justine came in ready to kill one of us. _'IS SHE GONNA KILL ME FOR TELLING HIM?!" I started to panic and retreat to the back of the room. _She started walking towards me while Gray chuckled. "Both of you need to accept your punishment. Rouge if you would please get out." Justine muttered darkly. Rouge was shuddering with a fear-filled face, "O-of course." He said regaining his composure.

**(AN: YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, I MEAN YOU REALLY ****DON'T! **So a time skip!)

Justine's POV

_'Well… Sting isn't coming out of the hospital for a week or so… and Gray for another two days. At least they have company. Though I do feel kinda bad for hurting Gray…he didn't really do anything… I guess I'll visit him and give Sting the silent treatment.' She thought while someone snapped her back to reality._


	4. The Glare to Wet Your Pants

**Okay, this is a chapter but I have serious topic to discus. Who do you want Justine to end up with; I'm going to give them the same amount of moments for now.**

**Gray- 1**

**Sting- 0**

**Rouge- 0**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Justine's POV_

'_Well… Sting isn't coming out of the hospital for a week or so… and Gray for another two days. At least they have company. Though I do feel kinda bad for hurting Gray…he didn't really do anything… I guess I'll visit him and give Sting the silent treatment.' She thought while someone snapped her back to reality._

**NOW:**

Time-skip 1 week Sting's POV

'_Damn it. I haven't even got to fight Justine yet… but I did try to fight back when she whopped my but… so does that count?' I kept thinking confusedly. _"Sting you idiot!" Someone yelled behind me. "WHAT WALKING-FREEZER!?" I asked recognizing the voice as Gray's. "You're getting released!" He yelled back. "Oh… thanks. Has Justine decided she wants to talk to me yet?" I muttered. "No, she put her hands over her ears when we were talking about you. You must have really pissed her off for telling me that she hasn't been kissed. I mean do you remember that deadly aura surrounding her?! She could've made the student council president Erza be scared to death and I ALMOST PEED MY PANTS!" He ranted. "Gray," "Yah?" "You're rambling." I answered quite annoyed. "Oh." Gray responded fairly ashamed.

Once we got outside I kissed the ground and hugged a tree, I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I still did it.

Rouge's POV

"Hey are you okay Justy?" I asked Justine with the nickname I gave her. We were at the dining table waiting for Gray and Sting. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Tell me the truth." I commanded, which was definitely a wrong step. She glared daggers at me meanwhile I peed my pants. I widened my eyes at what I just did. "Clean your mess up." She ordered and I started cleaning. Then, the worst thing in life happened… the two 'friends' walked in and started laughing at me and shooting insults my way then Justy glared at them and the same thing happened.

After I was done cleaning up Justy was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Sting what'd you do to piss her off anyways?' I asked in confusion. "I told her secret to Gray." He answered sadly, with regret. "Which is?" I asked still confused. "Do you have bad memory? You were in there with us right?" He asked. "I was blocking you guys out." I said with a mono-tone. "I've never been kissed or had a boyfriend, and if you were wondering where I was, I let you guy's talk." Justine answered for Sting. "WHAT?!" I asked in shock. She nodded as well as Sting.

**I won't update any more until I get at least three answer's on who Justine should be with. P.S. Rouges in the completion!**

**Rouge: Finally! I mean she's so pretty and smart and kind-**

**Sting: We get it! Although I do agree with those…**

**Gray: What about me?! I'm important to but Justine is like an angel…**

**Justine: *Surpassing Erza Scarlet's hair on the blush-o-meter***

**Me: Gray! I told you to tell them something!**

**Gray: Oh yeah, we get to do dialogue more often!**

**Me: That's not it although it's true! I would really love knowing your opinion on the story! Oh and sorry this is short!**

**Justine: Favorite and review please. **


	5. Luna the Star Dragon

**Okay, this is a chapter, though I'm asking who you want Justine to end up with. Here are the answers so far:**

**Gray- 1**

**Sting- 1**

**Rouge- 0**

**Don't Know Yet- 1**

**Rouge: *Pouting in a corner***

**Me: Rouge, stop that! There's a person who doesn't know yet so they might change their mind to you! **

**Rouge: Sure, just tell the viewer's that you're voting for me indirectly. *Slightly smirks***

**Me: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Rouge: Where are the two dummies that are tied?**

**Me: Sleeping!**

**Rouge: *Walk's away***

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_After I was done cleaning up Justy was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Sting what'd you do to piss her off anyways?' I asked in confusion. "I told her secret to Gray." He answered sadly, with regret. "Which is?" I asked still confused. "Do you have bad memory? You were in there with us right?" He asked. "I was blocking you guys out." I said with a mono-tone. "I've never been kissed or had a boyfriend, and if you were wondering where I was, I let you guy's talk." Justine answered for Sting. "WHAT?!" I asked in shock. She nodded as well as Sting._

**NOW:**

Rouge's POV

'_It's been a week after what she said… and after that she walked out of the house with none of her belonging's… and we can't find her, not even us Dragon Slayer's.' I thought curiously._ "Hey Sting, do you have any idea where she could've went?" I asked Sting who for some reason didn't look as heart-wrenched as I felt inside. A lightbulb appeared over Sting's head. "This is the time of year she trains!" He responded excitedly. "Where does she train, idiot?" I rushed him; I had in fact had small feelings for her but nothing more. He started thinking until a lightbulb came over his head once again. "She train's in the Southern part of the Icy Mountains!"He said happily. "Let's go you Lightbulb! You're coming to Ice Head!" I shouted at them and made some of my shadows keep an eye on them while I packed.

Justine's POV

'_I had Jacob muffle my scent so they shouldn't be able to find me while I go find Granndine, she said next I would learn the Weather Dragon Slayer magic _**(AN: If I copied you I'm soooo sorry this idea just popped into my head.)**_. I can't wait to get stronger even though she said it would take a few years!' I thought excitedly. _I break into a run and soon get to the training place, a iced-over waterfall with a lake that has the coldest water ever, snowy grass, and then the cave. _'I'm here!' _I saw a dragon come out of a cave and asked hackles up, "Who are you and where is Granndine?" I was aware that a different dragon might be training me but, _'I need answers.' _"I amLuna the Star Dragon **(AN: Got that name while listening to Glad You Came by the Wanted.)**" She replied. "Granndine said I would be learning Weather Dragon Slayer magic." I stated calmly. "Well, the Dragon Queen requests that you learn Elemental Dragon Slayer magic, and since she is royalty her wish is our command. Though, this means you'll have to abandon almost of your Celestial magic, meaning that you'll be left one key." Luna explained to me. "Understood, I would like to keep Jacob, my strongest spirit and best friend." I said. She dipped her head as I gave her my other keys. "Dang it." I muttered. "What is it?" She asked looking alarmed. "I left a few friends before coming here and apparently there going to come towards the cave and find me, I can smell them." I explained to her. "Ah, would you like me to watch from above you then?"

I nodded, quickly said thanks and summoned Jacob and explained then we started 'training'. A few seconds later the duo Dragon Slayer's and Gray walked into the clearing, and I was pissed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" I demanded from them while Jacob chuckled and then I glared at him and he froze, everyone was frozen. "ANSWER ME!" I told them sternly as they gulped. "If someone doesn't answer me in 5 seconds…" I threatened them. "Um… well you kind of left us so we were making sure you were okay, and yes we saw the dragon." Rouge started speaking up. "Shit." Was what left my mouth with several colorful words and threats towards the three boys in the clearing of land. "Luna, they already saw you!" I called up to her. She flew down gracefully and asked, "Are one of you Ms. Justine's mate?" I face-palmed, "NO!" I answered.


	6. Sir Fluffy

AN/ Sorry 'bout not updating for a while. I got caught up on a site called Quotev. Here's the link for outfit for today: me_going_on_hogwarts_bus/set?id=167828722

Yeah… bye for now! AN/

We're just gonna time-skip till after her training (She goes to the Mountain once a year.)

Justine's POV

"Ugh… I want cuddles!" I groaned into pillow while all the boys were out, my favorite cuddle buddy was surprisingly, being -Rouge. He was really warm and snuggly and would let me fall asleep on him- he makes an amazing pillow. I've even nicknamed him Sir Fluffy. "Did someone say they need cuddles?!" I heard an 'excited' Sting yell from outside my door. "SIR FLUFFY, COME HERE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs successfully getting Sting away from me and Sir Fluffy near me. As he sat down on my bed I snuggled into his side, purring like a cat while he smirked at the noise.

"Oi, by the way Sting calm down the party in your pants!" I yelled over my shoulder, as I had seen a huge lump of sorts sticking out in his lower region while he was walking away. "Only for you baby girl!" He yelled back- I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Rouge POV

I was willing for 'Little Rouge' to calm down after I heard Justine's remark, hoping she wouldn't notice. Don't look at me like that! Her _**purring**_ because of _**me**_ was a huge turn on!

After a while I heard her soft snores on my chest as she went limp against me. I soon fell asleep with my arms around her waist in a protective manner.

Justine's POV

I woke up to be held against Rouges chest… and I could feel his six pack through his chest making me blush crimson. I tried to wriggle my way out of his arms but he put his chin on my head and murmured, "…Mine…"

"Help…" I whispered softly knowing Sting would hear me. A second later Sting was in my room looking at me blush crimson. He tried to get Rouge off me but once again, "…Mine…" was all he said. Sting then whistled and I looked down, only to see Rouge having his own pants party. I became scarlet, from anger and embarrassment. I punched Rouge in the jaw sending him off my bed and I quickly summoned Jacob, leaving him in the room with Rouge. "Wow… Rouge was real fired up…" Sting whistled at the size of Rouges boner. Gray came marching over, "What!?" he shrieked angrily. "You… wouldn't want to go in there…" I whispered cringing when I remembered what Jacob did last time I let him run loose… a couple drunks were trying to get in my pants… it didn't turn out very pretty. I had went to my shy side for now because the general idea of what was happening. I headed over to the couch and laid down since I was tired.

"Can I have a pillow and blankey… pretty please?" I asked cutely yawning and rubbing my eyes. I saw a nod or two and I was soon comfy.


	7. She's Sick?

**Hey dudes! It's me again, after once again getting caught up on Quotev. I have changed my writing style a bit and I hope you find it better than the other things I've wrote.**

**LAST TIME:**

_"Can I have a pillow and blankey… pretty please?" I asked cutely yawning and rubbing my eyes. I saw a nod or two and I was soon comfy_.

Rouge's P.O.V.

I shuddered after Jacob talked to me. He told me about how if I got Justine pregnant I would have to pay for the expenses, how he would kick my ass to Tokyo, ect.

When I stepped into the living room I saw Justine cuddling into one of Sting's pillows, and using one of his blankets. I sighed in momentary relief and picked her up bridal style, disregarding Sting's items with little hesitation.

Justine's P.O.V.

When I woke up I found myself on my bed, cuddling my pillow. I wondered who brought me here and sneezed **(She has a cute sneeze, not one of those elephant or snotty ones.). **I shook my head and blew my nose with tissues that were conveniently placed on my nightstand before summoning Jacob.

"I think I caught a cold." I say after another sneeze. Jacob shook his head in amusement and let out a small chuckle.

The door opened and I saw Gray, apparently coming in to wake me up. Though, as soon as he entered the doorway his other two roommates pushed past him, looking at me worriedly. I gave a small wave after sneezing again.

"You're sick!" The three exclaimed in unison as I nodded. Jacob pushed up his glasses before glaring lightly at them. Gray showed a platter of blueberry pancakes to me and I grinned widely at him before he set it down. "Thanks." I coughed a bit before reaching at the glass of water on the plate, taking a quick sip before setting it back down.

I saw that Sting was looking at me funny and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Y-Your sn-nee-eze! It's so c-cute!" He explained in a rush.

**I'll be trying to update more often, but no promises to you guys. Sorry about that.**


End file.
